Gotcha!
by homin charm
Summary: Oneshoot mengenai our precious HOMIN dengan formasi lengkap DBSK Junsu Yunho Changmin Jaejoong Yoochun! have fun to read RnR ya!


_**Gotcha!**_

**Pairing** : HoMin

**Rate** : T

**Length : **_Oneshoot_

Bau harum membangunkan Junsu.

Matanya masih membiasakan diri dengan bias cahaya kamar yang berasal dari celah-celah jendela yang menangkap sinar matahari terik musim panas. Ngomong-ngomong soal bau harum tadi, sepertinya itu aroma pudding_ strawberry_.

Pudding _strawberry?_

Matanya membelalak seketika seolah baru mendapat pencerahan dari langit. Dengan bergegas dia berdiri dan setengah berlari kearah dapur.

"Jaejoong hyunggggggg.. apa puddingnya sudah jadi?"

Teriakan antusias Junsu redam saja di apartemen yang sepi.

"Kemana semua orang?"

Dia berjalan pelan mendekati meja makan. Pudding yang ditunggunya hingga ketiduran memang berada disana dan terlihat masih mengepulkan uap panas. Sepertinya memang baru jadi. Celingukan beberapa saat dan menahan hasrat untuk segera memakannya, Junsu beranjak ke _living room_.

_Kriet._

Pandangannya beralih pada asal suara.

Kamar Yunho.

"Yunho hyung, kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Junsu mendorong pintu pelan. Senyum terkembang di wajah cerianya.

Yunho duduk di _single sofa_ miliknya sambil membaca buku. Hanya menggunakan _boxer_ saja. Ya.. hari ini memang panas sekali.

"hyung, kemana yang lain?"

Yunho menggeleng singkat dan kembali menekuni buku di tangannya.

_Serius sekali.._

Junsu sedikit mendengus melihat Yunho yang tidak merespon. Ah, seperti leader itu tidak mau diganggu. Junsu mendekati kasur Yunho yang berantakan. Entah bagaimana cara tidur orang itu. Bantal terlempar dimana-mana. Selimut pun menumpuk tidak jelas.

Bruk!

Junsu menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Numpang berbaring sejenak.

"argh!"

Junsu terlonjak.

_Itu suara apa?_

Reflek membawa tangannya menyibak tumpukan selimut acak yang tadi di dudukinya.

_Wtf?!_

"Minnie, _you naked.."_ Junsu berucap datar. Rasa kaget bahkan tidak membuat suaranya meninggi. Matanya masih menyusuri tubuh Changmin dari atas ke bawah.

_Sedang apa maknae di bawah selimut leader? _

_Dan kenapa harus tidak pakai baju?_

Srek!

Changmin menarik selimutnya lagi.

Junsu memastikan tangkapan matanya. Ada bercak. Banyak bercak. Mewarnai dada maknae hingga tengkuk leher. Seperti berpikir sejenak,

"_DID YOU HAVING SEX TOGETHER!"_ lengkingan Junsu memekakkan telinga.

Kali ini tatapan Junsu mengarah pada Yunho. Yunho yang telah melempar bukunya entah kemana. Yunho yang masih tercengang dan memasang wajah seperti idiot.

"Junsu.."

"_Stop_ hyung! Aishh.. _oh my goodness!_ Changmin… You blushing!" Junsu mengarahkan matanya bergantian dari Yunho ke Changmin. Rasanya masih tidak percaya melihat semburat merah di pipi maknae. Bahkan Yunho juga memerah seperti tomat. Tomat tampan. Haha.

"Junsu.."

"_really._. guys, aku tidak masalah dengan pilihan kalian. _its okay_, kalian dua pria tidur.. yeah.." Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mencoba mengerti. Sejujurnya dia tidak bermasalah dengan hal-hal semacam… _gay(?)._

"Junsu.."

"ini akan menjadi masalah besar! _But_, _I'll keep this secret. I promise. _Jaejoong hyung, Yoochun_, even our manager.._"

"Junsu.."

"mereka tidak akan aku beritahu. Sumpah! Aku bersumpah.." Junsu mengangguk mantap. Bahkan dia menggenggam tangan maknae. Dia memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melindungi dua sahabatnya ini mulai sekarang.

"Junsu.."

"kalian bisa mempercaiku.. sungguh!" Junsu berupaya meyakinkan Yunho dan Changmin dengan kedua matanya. Junsu mengerti pasti sekarang dua orang ini merasa sangat panik dan bingung. Untunglah dia yang memergoki mereka.. bukan wartawan atau member lain.

"JUNSU!"

Bentakan Yunho menghentikan ocehan Junsu.

"what?" Junsu mengangkat bahunya.

Yunho memijat kepalanya. Putus asa sepertinya. Jarinya menunjuk melewati pundak junsu.

Junsu menoleh ke belakang dan..

_Voila!_

Ada Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan.. manajer disana. Ketiga orang itu berdiri cantik di ambang pintu. Posenya seperti sampul album saja.

Changmin menyurukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke selimut. Memastikan tidak sejengkal tubuhnya terlihat siapapun.

"uh.. sejak kapan kalian di situ?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah _innocent._

_This is awkward. _

Pelan-pelan Junsu beringsut turun dari kasur Yunho. Melipir lambat kearah pintu dan menatap Yunho sejenak,

"_I don't do anything_.. Mereka dengar sendiri hyung.."

Junsu berlari kabur setelah melempar senyum polos andalannya. Meninggalkan lima orang yang membatu.

Yunho berusaha untuk berbicara. Mulutnya terbuka, namun menutup lagi. Begitu terus hingga kira-kira tiga kali. _He was trapped! _

_Nice. T.T_

Yoochun beranjak pertama kali.

Disusul manajer.

Kemudian Jaejoong.

Ketiganya sama-sama memberi senyum mengembang sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

Dan Yunho.. masih membisu dengan wajah idiotnya.

Dia beralih menatap kasur. Changmin masih bersembunyi di bawah selimut. _Kasihan…._

Dan dari setiap kejadian pasti ada hikmahnya, kan?

Setidaknya ada yang Yunho pelajari hari ini. Otak cerdasnya menyimpulkan bahwa _**saat bersenang-senang, kuncilah pintu kamarmu.. kalau kau tidak mau ada teman sialan yang tiba-tiba masuk dan memergoki tubuh telanjang kekasihmu.**_

_Seems like Yunho will remember it well…_

"mulai malam ini.." gumam Yunho sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

.

.

"_WHERE IS MY PUDDING?! JUNSUUUUUUUUU!"_

Lengkingan Jaejoong memenuhi apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

_**Oneshoot setelah sekian lamaaaaaa.**_

_***CTASSSSSHHHHH* *ceritanya buka botol champagne***_

_**Singkat ya? Iya sih emang singkat. *apose***_

_**Review yaaaaa ^^**_

_**Sebenernya sih pengen bikin kumpulan oneshoot gitu disini. Setuju nggak?**_


End file.
